User talk:QuickMetalMachine
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cow Skull Shirt.png page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki TOS and the Manual of Style. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaCodyNuva (Talk) 22:15, 2011 May 15 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hi Quick I am iStormtrooper, just so you know, I will not be playing for a while. BTW, I started November the 3rd 2010. :D Blender. *facepalm* I got the mf_maxx minifig rigged, thanks to you! But I need to rig other things. Dumb me, I forgot how to do it. If you could, wil lyou please write a small tutorial for me? You can send it to me on YouTube. 'Rio 'http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Quick thanks again for my minifig render. :) I was wondering if you could email me a minifig model thats already rigged if not then just send me and regular minifig model without the rig. my email is 16timste@gcspartans.net Thanks Zaxzax12. Hi Quick, could you add a Wormholer to my Render instead of the Golden Hammer? And could my Render KEEP the same clothes and be in a firing postition? If you cant thats fine, I was just wondering because I never knew you could make Renders with factiong items. BOULDERAX How Please tell me how do you make the minifigure avatar render??I want to make my own.I have photoshop too!Thx!![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja''']] 10:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Renders I would like to know how to make renders, though i do not know what program to use to for PKExtractor.exe. Note: I using a Macbook Pro. -RoboHop Please render. Screen_Shot_2012-05-14_at_2.08.52_PM_2.png Please make me a render! I will really appreciate it! Thanks so much quick! You Rock!!! The cape is paradox if you need to know:Weapon Wormholer Guess what! Hi Quick its me BOULDERAX, I just wanted to tell you that on YouTube I have invited TGeorge and EpiikNiinja to join the LU wiki! But they may not join. 15:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Heya Quick! Just popping by to say thanks for that Minifig render you did for me! :D I'm gonna treasure it! Cinderball 09:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Sorry it's taken me over a month to say thanks for it! >.< RL can be such a bother. :P Can you show me how to do a render of 3D minifigures? Hi QuickMetalMachine. Hollis is not making 3D minifigures so I am asking you if you can please show me how to do a 3D minifigures? By SGTIVL. Hey!! :) Hey QuickMetalMachine, I am BlueJay11, I have been dying to talk to you for many reasons. Just tell me when your free and I will swing by and chat with you for a bit. :)